Provocador
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. No, no estaba mal. Estaba tremendamente mal. Klaine.


**Provocador**

**La serie de Glee no me pertenece a mí, es de Fox y otro montón de personas.**

Un sonido curioso salió de su garganta cuando aquella traicionera mano se colocó justo en la parte baja de su espalda; mientras su mente registraba que su temperatura corporal subía, y que probablemente ahora estuviera completamente sonrojado, la otra parte de su mente, que no era tan racional, aseveraba que cabía perfectamente en esa curva, como si hubiera sido creada para detenerse ahí.

Escuchó una risita que provenía de Blaine, quien escondía su rostro entre su hombro y la pared detrás de él. El muy… _imbécil_ sabía sobre sus nervios y aún así lo tocaba de esa forma, haciéndolo desear. Desear que tocara debajo de la camisa que llevaba ese día y que hacía juego con la de su novio.  
>Porque sí, desde que ambos estaban en McKinley disfrutaban de usar diario ropa diferente y Kurt le había pedido que fuera combinado con él, como había sido su sueño de toda la vida. Blaine, por supuesto, había asentido con una sonrisa y acto seguido lo había besado con ternura.<p>

Su mente regresó al presente cuando la otra mano se posó en su cabello, despeinándolo un poco, y bajó hasta su cuello, moviendo su cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente. Admiró los ojos avellana del chico frente a él y tragó saliva.  
>Joder, estaba tan enamorado de Blaine.<p>

El de cabellos oscuros le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse más, buscando sus labios. Y es que después de ese primer beso (¡el cual siempre sería el primero para Kurt sin importarle nada más!) no podían dejar de besarse por mucho tiempo. Había comenzado como un gusto y se había transformado en una necesidad.  
>Como si de esa forma obtuvieran energía para seguir.<p>

Cuando aquellos labios soñados tocaron los suyos volvió a gemir y sin pensarlo demasiado elevó sus brazos hasta rodearlo por el cuello, acercándolo más a él, doblegándose ante su cuerpo y darse cuenta de que, también, eran compatibles de esa forma. De que sus cuerpos habían sido creados para unirse.  
>El beso se intensificó y sintió cómo los dientes de él rozaron su lengua y después pasaron a su labio inferior, soltando otra risita de las suyas que lo exasperaban y lo volvían loco al mismo tiempo.<p>

—¿Podré comenzar a comerte, Kurt? —preguntó al soltarlo y acariciar con ternura su pómulo con el pulgar derecho—. Puedo comenzar por la boca —dijo viendo sus labios, que seguramente estaban tan rojos que tendría que esperar un par de horas en volver a casa sin evidencia… otra vez—. O tal vez por el cuello —murmuró, moviéndose lo suficiente para esconder el rostro ahí y recorrerlo con la lengua.  
>—Blaine —susurró el de piel clara, sabiendo que aquella mano seguía en su espalda y lo sujetaba con fuerza para mantenerlo cerca.<p>

El chico de rizos, porque ya no lo obligaba a permanecer peinado de aquella criminal manera, le sonrió tranquilizándolo. No haría nada más, nada que Kurt no quisiera. Esa era una regla que no iba a cruzar.

Kurt sonrió y pasó sus manos por el cabello del otro, enredando sus dedos en aquellos rizos que tanto le gustaba tocar y lo atrajo hasta él, besándolo una vez más.

Escucharon un carraspeo y pararon, aún con los ojos cerrados y uniendo sus frentes, compartiendo el aire y recuperando el aliento.

—Es hora de ir con el profesor Will —dijo Finn, quien veía a otro lado, como queriendo no darse cuenta como su medio hermano estaba enredado a su novio. No por miedo al qué dirán, o la visión, si no porque salía esa parte de él que deseaba repetirle a Blaine que no lo dañara.

Las risitas de Mercedes y Rachel llegaron hasta sus oídos, ambos sabían que por alguna razón a ese par les gustaba verlos y ya se habían acostumbrado a que la presencia de todo el Glee club estuviera cerca de ellos en todo momento.  
>Protegiéndolos del resto de los alumnos.<p>

—Enseguida vamos —murmuró Blaine sin aliento y Kurt asintió, despeinándolos a ambos con el movimiento.

Los pasos se alejaron, y las risitas, y ellos se tomaron un poco más de tiempo en los brazos del otro.  
>Blaine fue el primero en alejarse, con una enorme fuerza de voluntad y sonrió al verlo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos, la camisa mal acomodada y un poco despeinado.<p>

—Vamos, querrás pasar al servicio primero —dijo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía su mano, la cual Kurt tomó con ansias contenidas (porque nunca, nunca, se cansaba de ir de la mano con Blaine).  
>—¿Tan mal estoy? —preguntó de pronto, saliendo de su ensoñación a unos pasos de distancia, provocando la risa del otro.<p>

No, no estaba mal, estaba tremendamente mal. Tremendamente provocador.

* * *

><p>¡No he muerto!<p>

He sobrevivido a la mitad de mi semestre y ya estoy por salir de vacaciones de Semana Santa y me dedicaré a subir todas aquellas historias cortas que he podido escribir entre clases, en clases o... en exámenes (?)

Y he aquí mi primer fic de nueva OTP, es que... AMO a Darren y luego me enamoré del Klaine :(!

¡Espero les guste!


End file.
